Find Me
by blindingdarkness15
Summary: Two boys... one with a scary obsession, the other with caring compassion, both with their eyes on one prize. One girl, extremely frightened. Who'll make it there first? KBOW oneshot


I love Harry Potter stories, especially ones about Katie Bell and Oliver Wood. I don't think I could write an entire story about them yet, but I wanted to try my hand at one, so I'll try a one-shot. It's my first attempt with a Harry Potter story, so go easy on me. It also takes place during PoA.

Normal text is Katie's point of view.

_Italicized text is Oliver's point of view._

**Bold is flashback.

* * *

**

It had been a tough match, but we had managed to make it and win, even if we did walk off with many injuries. Slytherin was a dirty team. I myself was the winner of the largest injury. Yes, we usually got the occasional bump and bruise, but I think that this was going a little too far. Confused? Let me tell you about it...

**I sat on my broom, watching, ready for action as the Quaffle went to down towards our goal. I bit my lip as their Chaser threw the ball. It was a hard throw, but Oliver could save anything, which I was reassured on as he caught it and handed it off the Alicia. I began to move, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw my least favorite person; Marcus Flint. The prat had a…unhealthy obsession. With what? Me. **

**He was always following me, watching me, smiling at me. He had said some things to me in the past few days. Unfortunately, when he did, I was always with Oliver. So Oliver isn't the best of friends with him. I think Oliver would have begun to beat him up one day last week after Flint said he loved that my skirts were getting shorter and hoped they kept getting shorter. It was true; I had hemmed them an inch because they made my knees itchy in the summertime. But how could Flint know that! Oliver was about to punch him, but I grabbed him and led him away as fast as possible. I think the git might have finally decided to call it quits because he hadn't said anything since then, and I had seen him many times.**

**Anyway, back to the game. I saw Marcus Flint whisper something to one of his Beaters. The Beater willingly handed him the bat. I had to stop looking as I realized the Quaffle was being passed to me. I grabbed it and saw that no one was in the way. I must have just sat there, because after, I heard "KATIE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GO AND SHOOT!" from Oliver. Oliver was a sweet person, always looking out for everyone (especially me with Flint) but when we were on the Quidditch field, the kind Oliver melted away and was replaced with the bossy arrogant Oliver the Captain.**

**I rolled eyes and smiled as I made my way to the hoops. The Keeper was being distracted by the Bludger coming towards him. I went and easily tossed it into the hoop. My team cheered and I smiled. Maybe I should have been paying less attention to scoring and more attention to Flint using the Beater's bat to whack a Bludger straight at me. I guess I realized that a bit too late, for when I did, it had collided with my upper arm. **

**The pain was bloody awful. I had to grab onto my broom with my other hand as I felt my broom already begin to teeter back and forth. I placed my hand on my forehead as my vision began to cloud. I could easily hear the booing from the Gryffindor team, but what I was focusing on was keeping myself from not passing out due to impact. **

"**Gryffindor captain has called time out as Madam Hooch has called an intentional foul on Slytherin captain Marcus Flint. It looks like Chaser Katie Bell is having a hard time staying on her broom," commenter Lee announced. **

"**Shut up Lee," I mumbled to myself quietly. As the rest of my team headed to the ground, Oliver began to make his way to me. He tried getting my attention, but I think I was unresponsive for a few moments. **

"**Katie, you've got to get on my broom," he said. **

"**What? I can fly to the ground," I protested, even I felt my broom shake. I steadied it. **

"**Come on, Katie. Just get on to my broom. I can tell you can't make it to the ground. It's for your protection," he said. **

"**I'll fall," I answered, trying to come up with as many excuses as I could.**

"**Do you want to pass out and fall even farther? You're shaking," he argued.**

"**I can't," I said.**

"**You can do it. Get as close to me as you can and jump on. Keep your eyes on me the whole time," he said, with that amazing Scottish accent.**

"**I'm fine," I objected weakly, but his eyes killed me. The chocolaty eyes were filled with concern and worry, and I couldn't disagree with them. So I took a deep breath and swung my right leg over Oliver's broom before my left, still keeping a tight grip on my own. **

"**See, it wasn't that bad." He smiled at me as we descended to the ground. As we did, the others surrounded me, asking all question about me and my health, and then telling me to blow Flint and whatever he wanted off.**

"**Okay, here's what we're going to do," he said as he turned to Harry. "You need to catch that Snitch as fast you can as we get back up there. Katie… I don't want you going back up there," Oliver said frowning. **

**Had he lost his mind? I had to go back up there! "What? Are you joking? We'll be short a Chaser," I fought back. **

"**You can't. You're shaking, you're extremely pale, and with your good arm hurt like that, I can't let you back up there. You're starting to scare me with your state. If I let you up there and something happens, it'll not only be my fault as Captain, but it will hurt me deeply and will be on my conscience." **

'**Please, someone disagree' I thought to myself as I faced Oliver shaking my head. **

"**He's right Katie," Angelina agreed softly.**

"**Katie, it's for your own safety. For once, listen to Oliver," George said seriously. I frowned. Although the twins were extremely goofy, and it was hard to trust them after their annual trip to Zonko's, George had to be one of the most compassionate people I knew. I told him once that he was almost the brother I never had. He smiled and said, 'You're almost the sister I had that's not an annoying brat.' **

**Madame Hooch blew her whistle before I could get anything in. That seemed like the longest time out ever. **

**As the others flew up, Oliver turned to me. "I'm not doing this to hurt you; I'm doing this for myself. For reassurance that you're not in danger. I – I don't think I'd be able to handle it if something happened to you because I let you go back up there," he said. I could easily tell from his voice he was worried, and his face looked even more worried. I nodded and leaned against the wall, clutching my arm. Surprising, it wasn't in any sort of pain yet. It would probably start soon.**

"**It looks like Katie Bell will not return to the game! That mean Angelina Jones will shoot her penalty shot for her," Lee shouted.**

**I watched, and smiled at Angelina's shot went in. "That goal makes the score 80-40, with Gryffindor in the lead." **

**The ball went back into play, and with everyone's attention on the ball, no one noticed Harry streaking around in a blur of gold and red. I smiled. This game was done. Malfoy, evil little rat, had no chance of catching Harry. And with that, the final whistle was blown as Harry let the gold ball out of his palm. **

**The cheering Gryffindors stampeded on to the field. I decided it would be best as if I stood back for protection of my arm, which was slowly starting to throb. **

**As the Slytherins trudged off the field, heads hung in shame, they saw me. And as they saw me, they laughed at me. I tried to shrug it off. It was nothing…until Flint approached me. "You think that hurt? Wait and see. The pain I will cause you is nothing like that," he said grinning, his nasty yellow teeth showing under his curved lips. But there was something about how he said it. It was so cold and almost threatening, as if I should have watched my step before. **

**I watched him go in before I looked out at the crowd swarming around the players. Harry was on the Weasley twins shoulders, as he usually was. I then began to think about what Flint said. What could he mean by that? I must have been spacing out, because I jumped as I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder. It was Oliver.**

"**Katie, are you okay? You were staring at the ground for a couple minutes there," he questioned. **

"**Oh, uh, I'm fine. Just- uh, just happy we won," I faked, trying to cover up my worry. **

**Oliver looked at me. "Why are you lying to me?" he asked. **

"**What? What makes you say that? I'm alright" I answered. What was he talking about? **

"**Nothing is 'alright'. You're not thinking about the game. You're scared about something. What is it? You can trust me," he pleaded.**

**I shifted my weight uncomfortably. "Oliver…I- I'm beginning to feel truly unsafe."**

"**What did Flint say?" Oliver asked as he frowned and crossed his arms. This boy knew me too well.

* * *

**

I ended up explaining everything to him before the team almost pushed us inside. "How's your arm?" he asked, almost as if he forgot about it.

"I don't know. I think I was in some state of shock, because my arm didn't hurt at all. But, I guess I spoke to soon," I replied as I went to my locker.

"Let me see it," he ordered in a soft tone.

I slipped my robes off and shoved them into my locker. "Gosh, Katie, you're such a slob," Oliver said motioning to the balled up uniform. His eyes were huge.

"What can I say? My maid's on vacation. Unless, of course, you want to do my cleaning for me," I responded sarcastically as I undid the zipper on my track jacket.

"No, that's okay," Oliver responded, laughing slightly. I pulled my jacket off to reveal my simple yet dirty white tank top. I blushed as Oliver did. Not everyday you stand with your extremely sexy team captain in an unclean tank top.

As I looked down at my left arm, I was stunned. Although it had only happened about 15 minutes ago, my arm was already reacting. I turned to Oliver, whose face quickly turned from smiling to shock.

"Oh my god," he whispered. My arm was awful. Where I had been hit, which was right below my shoulder, was already a dark bluish purple color, which resembled black. And anything above my elbow, including 3 inches past my shoulder onto my back was either a blue or green color.

"Great, whenever I see the green, I'll think of that scum," I mumbled to myself. Oliver ran his fingers gingerly over my arm. Oliver looked at me strangely. "What?" I asked confused, my skin tingling from his touch.

* * *

_After I saw Katie's arm, I knew my career in Quidditch was over. _

_I would soon be going to jail_

_ F__or I was planning to go and wring Marcus Flint's neck._

_I couldn't believe it. Katie's arm was unbearable. How could someone do something like this? As I stood there, me still in my robes, and Katie in a white tank top and red sweatpants, I could feel myself begin to tremble with anger. I was going to kick Flint's bloody arse back to the hole that he crawled out of. _

_Katie must have seen this. "Oliver, calm down. It's not worth it," she mumbled as she began to fold up her jacket, not even looking at my facial expression but was still reading my mind. Wow._

"_How did you know I was mad?"_

_She glared at me smiling. "Well, Mr. Woods, I have my ways."_

"_I didn't know you were a psychic."_

"_Yes. I have many hidden talents," she joked, giggling as she wiggled her fingers of her right hand up and down in front of my face. I swatted them away playfully._

"_So, could you tell me if were going to win the Cup?" I asked, with one hand on my hip and one eyebrow raised._

_She gazed up like she was pondering. Placing her hand on her head and one in front of her as if she was see into the future. "I'm seeing the cup…in the hands of Cedric Diggory. So sorry Oliver," she answered as she placed her hand sympathetically on my shoulder and shook her head. Her blond hair bounced around._

"_Really? Well then, we'll need to change that by scheduling some 6 hour practices," I said._

_Katie's eye became large. "Wait, I'm getting a new one. Yes, it's you, with the cup in your hands. See, we didn't need those practices you mentioned earlier," she quickly answered._

"_I don't know. They still might help," I said, my tone changing from sarcastic to serious. _

_She groaned."You always have to ruin everyting with your overeager captain-ish ways. Oliver, are you kidding me? You need to get your head out of the Quidditch playbook and into something else. Take up a hobby, study more, get a girlfriend, anything!" she pleading as she began to shake my shoulders. _

_"Oh, and if you plan any practices like that, I'm going to have to hurt you," she ordered as she gently punched me._

"_Does that mean I can punch you?" I teased, lifting my hand which was balled in a fist._

_She shrieked before backing up a good three feet. She pouted before she picked up her clothes and began to head to the showers. _

"_Wait," I called out. _

_She turned. "What?"_

_I dug into my locker and pulled out this stretchy thing Harry had brought and lent to me one time. "It's a bandage. Wrap it around your arm after you shower. It might make it less painful."_

_She smiled. "Thanks." I smiled and turned back to my locker. "Oh, and, Oliver?" I heard her call out. I spun around. _

"_Yeah?" _

"_Thanks…for everything today." She then turned and headed to the shower. I shook my head and continued getting undressed. But something was out of place. My cheeks were all flushed, and they weren't from the game. Thinking about it made me more flushed. It couldn't be what I thought it was…could it?_

_I thought about it the whole time in which I showered, which didn't take long, as I hold the record for the shortest showers according to the Weasleys. _

_I pulled on my sweater and jeans. Katie, who is known for her half hour showers, was the only one left in the locker room. _

_As I walked out, I realized the Weasley twins need to get a new hobby other than timing how long it takes for people to take showers. Wait, I don't think that. _

_If the Weasley's get a new hobby, the entire school would become a very...very dangerous place to live._

_I walked out and headed to the Gryffindor common room, where the team was sitting. "So, what were you and sweet little Katie speaking about in the corner over in the locker room? Was it…secret?" Alicia asked grinning deviously._

_I blushed furiously. "I had to see her arm, which is really bad. We might have to get an alternate Chaser for our next game," I answered._

_Angelina rolled her eyes. "We didn't mean that. We want to know if you and Katie will ever admit that you both like each other. Yeah, we're being completely upfront, but Oliver, you should have seen your face when Katie was hit. Show him, Fred." _

_Fred stood up and positioned himself. He cleared his throat before making what he called: 'The Oliver is really steamed about Flint hitting cute Katie Bell who Oliver is secretly obsessed with' face. I laughed sarcastically, but I had to admit, I honestly thought that Katie was going to be hit in the head and fall off her broom. _

"_You expect me to think that Fred's mediocre acting and impersonating skills are going to convince me?" I argued_

"_Hey! They aren't mediocre! I work very hard, thank you very much," Fred yelled. His tone quickly changed. "Besides, you know that your face was like that. Looks like the almighty Quidditch captain has a crush one of the very pretty Chasers," Fred answered smiling. _

"_You can't deny that. You were worried sick, and once you realized she was okay, you wanted to go over there and knock Flint right off his broom, followed by the entire Slytherin team," Angelina said, turning her gaze back on me._

"_Are you guys done being complete idiots?" I asked crossing my arms, trying to seem unfazed. _

"_We will be mate, once you answer our question," George piped up. As I rolled my eyes, I knew that I needed an ally in this._

_I looked over to Harry as my last support, who was smiling, but he shrugged. "I've got to agree with them. You two look cute together," he said. _

"_Great, overpowered by my own team," I said as I pulled my hand out of my pocket. "Isn't it time for you guys to leave me alone?" I pulled up my sleeve and went to look at my watch, but it wasn't there. It then hit me; it was in my locker in the locker room. _

"_Perfect," I muttered to myself. "Look, to answer your question, there's nothing going on between Katie and me. If you don't believe me, ask her when she gets back. Then, you'll have your answer George. Now, I have to grab my watch out of my Quidditch locker. And, for your own good, we won't speak of this ever again unless you enjoy full Saturday practices." They all looked defeated as I strode out of the room. I enjoy being captain.

* * *

_

Once I had finished, I looked around. I saw Oliver walk out. Clear. Rarely anyone was left after I finished my shower. So it was okay for me to walk around in just my bra and jeans, which were like a second skin. I pulled my black button down shirt out and slipped it on, cautious of my arm. I loved it. It was so smooth and silky. I locked my locker before a grabbed my comb and began to hack away at my hair as I walked towards the alcove area in the farther area of the locker room.

I then thought I heard someone or something move. "Hello?" I called out.

No answer. "Of course no one's here," I murmured to myself. I often talked to myself in the locker room. But I had never received a response until today.

"On the contrary Katie. I'm here."

Flint…that son of a bitch.

He walked down the row until he was standing right in front of me.

"Flint," I said shakily. This was the times I wish I took short showers. I began to walk backwards.

"Katie. Look around," he said, grinning. He walked towards me.

"What?"

"What do you see?"

"Nothing." I was confused.

"Exactly. No Spinnet and Jones to cover you. No Weasley twins to make me look idiotic so I'd leave. And especially no Wood to rescue you. You and me," he said, lowering his tone.

I stared back at him. "Flint, whatever you're planning, you don't want to do it." I was trying to sound as confident as I could, but I already found myself beginning to hyperventilate.

"Why?" he said, almost trying to sound seductive. Gross.

"Uh...because- because you'll regret it later," I answered. I then hit the lockers. I was cornered.

He pulled out his wand. "And you think you will stop me?" he laughed, arching the wand right at my neck.

My wand was tucked safely in my room. And I couldn't do anything, without fear of something happening to me. I just stood there as I shut my eyes.

"Ah ah ah, eyes open," he said as he jabbed me in the neck with the tip of his wand. As I opened them, his lips collided with mine. I felt his grimy tongue slither into my mouth.

'Calm down Katie. Just think of nice thing…very nice things. Don't do anything. Think of…Oliver. Yes, Oliver. Wait, too much Oliver. No Oliver, don't think- just nice things'.

My thoughts were blaring in my mind as if they were projected. He stayed like that until he had to break for air for a moment. He stepped back for 2 seconds before starting all over again. I used this chance to bite his tongue as hard as I could. The taste of blood filled my mouth as he shouted and jerked away. I saw him back up and began to run, but he grabbed me by the hair. I slammed onto the ground, luckily on my other arm. He pulled me up by my hair.

Pushing me back against the locker, he slipped the bandage off my arm and he hit me really hard on the bad arm. As I clutched it, he rapidly pulled the bandage around my mouth and tied it tightly. When I straightened up, I knew this was it. Flint was in control and there was nothing I could do about it.

"If it means me not being able to place my lips upon your beautiful ones, I will live, for I have to keep you from screaming." he slipped his wand into his pocket. His lips found their way to my neck as I finally broke down. Tear flowed freely down my cheeks.

His lips moved up and down my neck and his calloused handsslid up the front of my shirt. The bandage around my mouth was soaked from me crying. Maybe it would slip off. No, it's stretchy. The bottom buttons of my shirt slowly came undone as his dry fingers traced my abs, making my skin crawl.

Flint, still gnawing at my neck, began to say things. "'Knight in shining armor' Oliver Wood could never burn for you with this amount of passion, Katie. Only I would."

I rolled my eyes, knowing there was nothing I could do as long as he had his wand. I was still sobbing, but I was trying to stop myself from hyperventilating.

That was until, of course, my button-down shirt slipped off my shoulders and onto the ground. Oh god, what was he going to do now? I began to hyperventilate as his hand slipped on to my back across my bra strap and began to finger the clasp. As my last plea, I prayed that a single person would walk into the locker room before something terrible happened. If not, I was finished.

* * *

_As I approached the Gryffindor locker rooms, I couldn't believe it. My teammates, some of the most immature people at time, were right. I felt something for Katie. Whenever I saw her, my heart sparked. I always worried about the team during games since it is pretty dangerous, but I was always scared for Katie. I used to think it was because I thought she wasn't as good as Angelina or Alicia, but I guess not. _

_I walked into the room, which was silent. Wait, why would it be silent? I hadn't passed Katie on my way in, and that meant she was still in here, didn't it? _

_I shrugged to myself as I headed to my locker. I opened it and found my watch on the top shelf of it. I slipped it on before slamming the door shut. _

_When I slammed it, I heard a type of moaning coming from the farther area of the room. 'That might be Katie!' I thought to my self as I quickly made my way over alcove. When I looked around the wall, I easily saw Katie due to the blond hair…with an enthusiastic boy straddling her against the wall. He was passionately kissing- actually, kissing didn't even describe it. Katie's shirt laid on the ground._

_I turned around promptly and leaned against the wall, and tried to catch my breath as I began to pant. I- I thought that she liked me. They all said she did. Who was that?_

_I dropped my head in embarrassment. How could I let someone fool me like that? I was supposed to be tough. How could I fall for a girl who truly didn't love me? I groaned before slamming my hand over my mouth. _

"_What was that?" the boy hissed. He had heard me. Hold on…I knew that voice. I couldn't place my finger on it. I peered around the corner before spinning around back against the wall again. He had Slytherin Quidditch robes on. What Slytherin would Katie want to kiss? ...Or, maybe she didn't have a choice._

_It was Flint! _

_I began to seethe. How dare he! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! I was about to go off on my maniacal vengeful rampage before a little voice in my mind said 'Aren't you forgetting something?'_

_KATIE! I began to fumble as I whipped my wand out of my pocket. I aimed it at them before bellowing "STUPEFY!" _

_The spell lodged itself in Flint's back before he toppled backwards unconscious. Katie looked at me as I ran over her, stepping over Flint's body. I undid the bandage around her mouth. Her blond hair was plastered to her face with the wetness from her shower and her tears. Her eyes were large and she was shaking uncontrollably as her hands were propping herself up against the lockers. She began to pull herself away from the wall._

"_Katie, what did he do to you?" I whispered to her. Her neck was red from Flint practically eating her neck. _

_When she looked at me, I could easily tell she wasn't in her right state of mind. "Oliver…you found me. How did you know?" she mumbled softly. She was clutching my sweater tightly in her fingers, as if she was scared I was going to leave her. Her eyes were completely blank and empty, as she stared at me. She smiled slightly before her eyes rolled into her head and she collapsed in my arms.

* * *

_

When I opened my eyes again, my vision was blurry. I wasn't sure how long I was out for. I looked up and saw two figures hovering above me.

As I began to blink, my vision began to clear and I realized it was Oliver and George. They were looking down at me scared. "George, go tell the others that she's awake," Oliver whispered softly. George nodded before walking out.

I began to sit up, but Oliver stopped me. "Don't." So I laid my head back down. "Katie, you know what happened, right?"

I nodded. It was then I realized that my head was on Oliver's lap. I quickly tried to sit up, but Oliver had a nice tight grip on me. His hands were placed softly on my shoulders.

"Don't strain yourself. If you want to sit up so badly, let me help you," he said. I had to admit, I still felt a little bit dizzy. He placed a firm hand on my back and helped me up. But the thing I didn't get was why I didn't feel his hand.

Wait… when did my shirt get back on? I looked down at myself. My shirt was on, but last I remembered it had been on the floor where Flint left it.

"I put your shirt back on after you collapsed. I hope that's okay," Olivermuttered blushing.

I looked at him. I didn't know what to say to him. "Uh, what happened to Flint?" I whispered almost inaudibly.

Oliver grinned. "After he fell unconscious, I didn't know what to do with him. But luckily George came over here when he realized neither you nor I had returned. So, I left Flint with George, who'll do something that Flint won't forget."

Usually I would have laughed at something like this, but I didn't. Something felt off. I nodded. Oliver must have expected me to enjoy that because the smile quickly fell off his face. "Is your arm okay?" he asked, quickly trying to change the subject as the air was filled with awkwardness once more.

I saw my arm, which was bandaged once more. Oliver gently placed his hand on my arm. I jumped back. "Don't touch me," I pleaded.

Oliver's eyes were wide. "Katie, what's wrong?" He looked confused. What was I doing?

"Stay away from me," I said, backing up. I was so scared. I couldn't trust anyone anymore.

Oliver stood up slowly. "Katie, I swear, I'm not going to hurt you," he said as he started to walk towards me. "I'm not like Flint. I'm you're friend, remember. I care about you...deeply."

"You're going to hurt me, just like he did. Leave me alone," I answered, quickly turning and beginning to make my way to the exit.

Oliver ran after me. He blocked my way out. "Stop, Katie, please," he begged. His arm was on my shoulder. I spun around. I cocked my head and looked at him. He still looked like strong, stubborn, nothing will ever faze him, Quidditch CaptainOliver Wood, but in his eyes, he wasn't. He was a young 18 year old boy who lost and full of sorrow. His eyes broke my heart as I looked into them. They were begging, "Trust me, Katie. I can't lose you."

I wanted to, so badly. But something inside me had snapped after what happened between Flint and I. "No," I replied.

He walked up, and placed his hands on my shoulders firmly. I tried to get away, but his grip was on me. "Katie, you need to trust me. Please, just trust me. I'm not going to hurt you," he said. I looked into his eyes, which were pleading now.

I began to cry. I couldn't take it anymore. "Stay away, just everyone stay away," I sobbed. I crumpled against the wall and slid slowly onto the ground.Oliver wrapped his arms around me and calmed me. I began to cry into his shirt as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He placed his chin on my head and began to rock back and forth, comforting me.

Oliver stayed like that until I finished crying. When I moved back, Oliver still looked somewhat afraid to approach me.

I half-smiled, wiping the large tears of my cheeks. Bawling like that must have helped. "It's alright Oliver, I think I'm going to be fine."

He breathed relieved. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that," he sighed.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Thank you so much Oliver," I said. "I think it's best though, if I decided to go back to my room and relax."

He nodded, agreeing with me. I turned to go, but something stopped me. I don't think he was expecting what came next however.

* * *

_I was glad to hear that Katie was okay. When she was having her emotional breakdown after her mental one, she was a wreck. I had lost my feeling of strength and control over my feelings and thoughts as I let my heart take over mind. But I still felt so...odd._

_But after she latched herself to me and began to weep, she seemed like her feelings had come out with them. All I could do was try to make her feel safer and calm in anyway possible, even if it was in my arms. She thanked me and began to head for the exit. _

_I followed her. She then spun around quickly and pressed her lips aganst mine.The next I knew, her tongue was in my mouth and I was loving it in every single way._

_She had just kissed me…didn't she? Was I kissing back? _

"_Stop thinking so much. Start kissing me back," she said, pulling her lips away from mine for a moment. _

_I smiled and obeyed her. We stood there for a while. Until a distraction came upon us. Or, more like two…two red headed distractions. _

_Katie and I then heard applause. We broke apart and saw Fred and George standing their, giving us their plaudits. Katie and I grinned. _

"_Don't you guys have a life other than us?" Katie asked. _

"_Well, we could be spending this time on studying and making ourselves better people in the society... but we both agreed that this is much more interesting," Fred answered. She rolled her eyes at the response. _

"_You better put Quidditch on that list," I muttered, as my arrogant captain side beginning to show through. Katie elbowed me in the ribs slightly with her good arm. _

"_So, will the lovely couple be joining the rest of us at dinner, which happens to start in a few minutes?" George questioned sarcastically. _

_I nodded. "Yes, we'll be there soon," I said before Fred and George walked out smiling. _

_I turned back to Katie, whose lips met mine immediately. When we broke, she said "I think I have finally found the cure."_

_What? "What cure? What are you talking about?" I asked laughing. _

"_You know, the cure. For EPQCS," she said solemnly._

_What in the world was it? Was it some sort of disease she had? "And what's that?" I asked, my tone obviously changing._

"_Egocentric Pushy Quidditch Captain Syndrome," she said, still managing to keep a straight face before she burst out laughing. _

_I rolled my eyes. "Ha ha, very funny. Who writes your jokes?" _

"_The same person who just answered every one of your prayers, and there's no way you can deny that," she said,before she grabbed her bag and walked back over beaming. _

_I frowned for a moment, not wanting to damper the mood, but I had to ask her. "Are you planning on reporting Flint?" _

_Her smile disappeared. She shook her head. "I wasn't planning on it. I won't say anything unless he does," she shrugged. _

"_I'm glad that you're okay," I said as I slipped my arms around her shoulders and led her out. _

"_Believe me, I am too. Especially about us," she said, placing a soft kiss on my cheek. _

"_Oh, me too," I answered laughing._

_Katie gasped. "Bloody hell," she muttered stopping. _

"_What is it?" I asked. _

"_You have a fan club here, don't you? Run by many third years?" she inquired. _

_I nodded. "And?" _

"_Hmm. The third year's infatuation is suddenly in love, crushing their dreams. But they wouldn't take it out on you, no, of course not," she said. _

_Shit, she was right. "Well, we'll have to keep it under wraps for a while. The only ones who will know is most likely the team," I explained. _

_She pondered. "I guess you're right. We'll just have to tell Fred and George to keep their mouths shut for once. Besides, it's not like we're in love or anything," she said, raising an eyebrow, as we continued walking. _

_I understood. "Right, nothing's going on. But if it's not called love, what is it?" _

"_It's a little course I like to call Ways to Seduce Your Sexy Quidditch Captain 101," she answered as we approached the school. _

"_I like the sound of that," I said laughing._

"_Trust me. So do I," Katie replied as we walked in.

* * *

_

I think the ending stunk. But, I am always pessimistic about my writing. Tell me what you as the reader thought. Please?


End file.
